


Досада Короля

by Svengaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: детектив, пародия<br/>Когда Шерлок Холмс отсутствует, а Британия в опасности, спасти положение может только его брат. Разумеется, если ему не помешает женщина — Та или другая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Досада Короля

Для Майкрофта она всегда оставалась Той Женщиной — «Той Женщиной, ты помнишь», или «Ну, Той Женщиной», или «Той, чёрт побери, Женщиной». В общем, Женщиной, Которую Нельзя Называть.  
Лично я совершенно уверен, что во всём случившемся виноват Шерлок Холмс. Если бы он не застрелил Чарльза Магнуссена в отместку за описанный камин (я бы понял, если бы с Магнуссеном разделалась миссис Хадсон — ведь это её камин, но Шерлок всегда был слишком чувствителен к дешёвым провокациям), так вот, если бы он не всадил Магнуссену пулю в лоб и не отправился в Восточную Европу, политическая ситуация в которой, разумеется, сразу превратилась в хаос — как это типично для Шерлока! — то с Досадой Короля разбирался бы он.  
А мы с Майкрофтом благополучно бы разбежались. Возможно, сейчас я мог состоять в счастливом браке с тихим, скромным бухгалтером, усыновить маленького ливийского сироту по имени Муамар и проводить с ними уютные семейные вечера, строя замки из кубиков пластиковой взрывчатки. А вместо этого… Но обо всём по порядку.  
В нашу жизнь эта (вернее, Та) женщина вошла не одна.  
Её появление предварил визит некоего господина — не самого приятного, но весьма впечатляющего.  
***  
— Я не понимаю, почему ты хочешь разъехаться, — сказал Майкрофт.  
— Причин так много, что не знаю, какую и выбрать.  
Я уложил в чемодан последнюю рубашку и подумал, что многовато у меня развелось рубашек. Можно было оставить половину. Я бы оставил, но Майкрофт, разумеется, счёл бы это знаком того, что я говорил не всерьёз. А я говорил всерьёз. Поэтому я уложил последнюю рубашку в чемодан и закрыл его, наступив на крышку ногой.  
Майкрофт тем временем что-то говорил, размеренно, как диктор на телевидении, — опровергал мои доводы, которые сам только что и выдумал.  
— Нет, меня не смущает отсутствие нормальной еды в доме, — сказал я, надевая куртку. — Под «нормальной» я имею в виду чуть более питательную, чем картон. Я говорю о всяких пустяках вроде того, как проснуться в три утра от пристального взгляда Антеи. Скажи, пожалуйста, она живая?  
— Разумеется, — ответил Майкрофт с удивлением.  
— Именно что не «разумеется». Откуда она родом?  
— Из Стратфорда.  
— Уверен, что не из Стэпфорда? Она стояла в углу, как чёртов киборг, и таращилась на нас немигающими глазами. Ночью. А я, между прочим, был голый. И ты тоже.  
— У неё было срочное дело, — вяло сказал Майкрофт.  
Кажется, Антее всё-таки удалось произвести на него впечатление.  
— Представь себе, у нас в Скотленд-Ярде тоже бывают срочные дела. Ты хоть раз застал Донован подстерегающей меня в нашем сортире? Нет! Мы пользуемся телефонами.  
— Телефоны могут прослушивать.  
— Заведи своим помощникам такие, которые не прослушивают.  
Я направился к двери.  
— Это было только раз, — сказал Майкрофт мне в спину.  
— Их было миллион, Майк. Миллион этих разов, и все разные. У меня глотка порвётся их все перечислять.  
— Ты не можешь уехать. Я снял этот дом специально для нас!  
Я не ответил, поскольку пытался обойти Вилкинса — дворецкого.  
Это был хорошо обученный дворецкий с бесстрастным лицом и стеклянными глазами. Похоже, они с Антеей росли на одной улице. Вроде бы он ничего не делал, но обойти его было так же сложно, как вратаря немецкой сборной, защищающего родные ворота.  
— Ты ведёшь себя безответственно! — Это, конечно, Майкрофт.  
Дворецкий безмолвно и эффективно путался у меня под ногами. Я сделал обманный финт чемоданом и прорвался наконец на лестницу.  
Проходя через холл, я обернулся. Не то чтобы я думал, что Майкрофт погонится за мной, и, уж конечно, не ожидал увидеть его расстроенным, но всё-таки обернулся.  
Он наблюдал за мной, стоя на лестнице — глаза прищурены, у рта ходят желваки.  
— Пока, Майкрофт, — сказал я небрежно. — Увидимся как-нибудь. Если я найду для тебя время.  
— Я знаю, кто ты. Ты… сепаратист!  
Это прозвучало как приговор.  
Тут бы мне и заволноваться. Но я лишь пожал плечами, беспечный, как серенький козлик в лесу, полном волков, и собирался уже открыть дверь, как передо мной возник незнакомец.  
— Сепаратист! — воскликнул он с яростью.  
Не теряя времени, незнакомец выхватил из-под пальто дротик, футов четырёх в длину, со злобно сверкающим наконечником и набалдашником в виде сосновой шишки на тупом конце — и всадил его в мою грудь.  
Точнее, в мой чемодан, которым я успел заслониться.  
Дротик оказался таким острым, что пробил чемодан насквозь. Заметив это, незнакомец издал воинственный клич и постарался протолкнуть дротик дальше. Я не решался бросить чемодан, опасаясь, что у чокнутого гостя имеется что-нибудь посущественнее дротика — к примеру, глок, и с минуту мы маневрировали по холлу, похожие на парочку танцоров из театрального кружка при клинике для маньяков, пока Вилкинс не применил свои таланты по нейтрализации агрессивных визитёров.  
— Отпусти меня! — просипел схваченный и скрученный псих.  
Вилкинс сосредоточенно пыхтел, пытаясь удержать его в беспомощном состоянии. Ему приходилось трудно — сумасшедший гость был здоровенный детина.  
— Отпусти меня! — вновь потребовал незнакомец, извиваясь подобно Шаи-Хулуду, Червю Песков. — Как ты смеешь касаться меня своими нечистыми руками, смерд! Знаешь ли ты, что пленил самого… самого… графа фон Капустена, богемского дворянина?!  
— Отпусти его, Вилкинс, — велел Майкрофт. — Только пообещайте не бросаться больше на моего друга, граф. Я назвал его так, как назвал, в минуту душевной невзгоды и, видимо, подобрал не лучший эпитет. Вы знаете, как это бывает, когда кровь ударяет в голову.  
Граф поднялся на ноги. Я снова поразился тому, какой он огромный. Росту в нём было футов семь без малого — помесь баскетболиста из НБА и чемпиона по боксу в супертяжёлом весе, только, в отличие от большинства из них, белый: белая кожа, белые волосы, красные глаза в прорезях чёрной полумаски. Зорро-альбинос в плаще, подбитом мехом, в петлицу которого был воткнут букетик терновника, и меховых сапогах (и это в середине июля!).  
Иными словами, граф фон Капустен выглядел странным даже в доме Майкрофта, где каких только причудливых субъектов не перебывало.  
— Прошу вас, граф, пройдёмте в гостиную, — сказал Майкрофт любезно. — Грегори, ты с нами?  
Разумеется, мне следовало воспользоваться моментом и сбежать, но я не хотел оставлять Майкрофта наедине с этим психом. В конце концов, психи тоже люди. Нельзя бросать их в опасности. Так что я вытащил дротик из чемодана и, поигрывая им, как тросточкой, и всячески демонстрируя свою независимость, направился в гостиную.  
— Простите, что я в маске, — пробубнил граф фон Капустен. — Простите, что я на вас набросился. Не люблю сепаратистов. У нас в Богемии с ними большие проблемы.  
— Наверное, вы удивитесь, граф, — сказал Майкрофт, — но Богемии лет сто как не существует.  
Слава богу, а то я уже подумал, что мои проблемы с географией перешли в критическую фазу.  
— Вот как? — Граф пожал могучими плечами. — Жаль. Удобное было королевство. Никто толком не знал, где оно и что там происходит.  
— Могу ли я узнать, чем обязан вашему визиту, граф? — осведомился Майкрофт в своей наилучшей манере чопорной старой библиотекарши. — Или, точнее сказать, ваше величество?  
Фон Капустен вскочил со стула, трясясь от возбуждения. Я взял дротик поудобнее. Проорав что-то на непонятном языке, гость сорвал маску и бросил её на пол.  
— Вы правы, я король! Зачем скрывать? Перед вами король Темляндии, Подзембурга и Торфалии, Подземникус Сто Шестнадцатый!  
Майкрофт кивнул, а я положил дротик на пол. Невежливо тыкать им в короля, даже если понятия не имеешь, где находятся его владения.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, кто такие «сиды»? — спросил меня Майкрофт.  
— Знаю. Вы — король интернет-пиратов?  
Пожалуй, дротик я бросил зря. До сих пор мне ни разу не удавалось пришпилить ни одного из этих неуловимых разбойников.  
— Где находится королевство Интернет? — осведомился Подземникус.  
— К нашему делу это не относится, — отмахнулся Майкрофт. — Его величество — эльф и властвует над полыми холмами.  
Мне это решительно ни о чём не говорило.  
— Вообще-то я рассчитывал на помощь вашего младшего брата, — сказал Подземникус недовольно, — в нём наша кровь сильнее, но раз уж он сеет хаос и разрушение в другом месте, сойдёте и вы.  
Майкрофт повернулся ко мне.  
— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что моя бабушка — француженка? Так вот, это не соответствует действительности.  
— Мне наплевать на твою бабушку, будь она хоть марсианка, — ответил я сварливо. Всё это начало мне надоедать. — Может, дашь слово его величеству?  
— Знаете ли вы Деменцию Тременс? — торжественно вопросил Подземникус.  
— Подождите-ка. — Майкрофт прикрыл глаза. — Гм! Деменция Тременс, она же Ослепительная Деми, — родилась не признаётся когда, училась неизвестно чему, подвизалась неведомо где, пока не объявилась в Лондоне. Разорила трёх русских олигархов и задушила шарфиком четвёртого, пустила по миру шестерых арабских шейхов (вместе с гаремами), выиграла в карты орбитальный комплекс «Мир» и утопила его в Тихом океане, подвела под монастырь Римского Папу, развалила семь часовен и — боже мой! — выложила в сеть рецепт пирожков с котятами. Достойная биография. Что же она вам сделала?  
Король закрыл красные глаза, вокруг которых вилась причудливая татуировка, и застонал.  
— Я совершил ужасный проступок, — признался он. — Ослеплённый страстью, я подарил этой женщине Досаду Короля!  
— Как неблагоразумно с вашей стороны, — сказал Майкрофт, помолчав.  
— Губительно! Разрушительно! — завыл Подземникус. — Она опоила меня отваром из мухоморов! Она танцевала передо мной танец Семи Покрывал! Она села передо мной на шпагат, прыгнула через горящее кольцо и проглотила дротик! Как я мог устоять? К тому же вынести Досаду из холма на свет может только король. Не понимаю, как Деми это удалось.  
— Что такое «Досада Короля»? — спросил я.  
— Это огромный бриллиант, — ответил Майкрофт.  
— Это не просто бриллиант! Пока он находится у меня, королевство едино, но стоит ему попасть в чужие руки, как мир полых холмов развалится. Вы же знаете, какие фэйри безответственные! Феи Подзембурга давно посматривают в сторону Бретани, Несси желает объявить своё озеро автономией, тролли намереваются создать Союз Вольных Мостов. Ради всезлого Мирддина, верните Досаду Короля!  
— Вы пытались договориться с Деменцией? — спросил Майкрофт.  
— Всё бесполезно. Утром она согласилась, вечером передумала. Позавчера просила денег, вчера — цветов и музыки, сегодня — убить пересмешника. С Деменцией не договоришься.  
— Тогда Досаду Короля нужно выкрасть, — решил Майкрофт.  
— Думаете, я не догадался? — Подземникус заскрипел зубами. Их было очень много, и имели они очень неприятную треугольную форму. Ослепительная Деми явно была незаурядной особой, если решилась разозлить такого типа. — Я подключил брауни, гоблинов, гремлинов и даже форнитов (а ведь я понятия не имею, кто это такие) — никаких результатов. Мы не знаем, где Деми прячет Досаду. Я использовал магическое зеркало — оно твердит, что Досада Короля всё ещё при мне. Но её нет, нет, её нигде нет!  
Майкрофт усмехнулся.  
— Любопытная задачка.  
Подземникус зашипел, как змея.  
— А мне-то каково! Мой трон шатается. Спасите меня, Майкрофт Холмс, ради Подземного Мира и вашей бабушки!  
— Кстати, как она поживает? — осведомился Майкрофт.  
— Превосходно. Недавно вышла замуж в двадцать первый раз. Передала привет вам и вашей матушке.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Майкрофт, — сделаю, что могу. Как выглядит Досада Короля?  
— Она размером с сосновую шишку, прозрачная, как слеза единорога, сияющая, как ясный день, и твёрдая, как сердце Деми. Найдите её, очень прошу вас! Я так волнуюсь! Недавно в расстроенных чувствах задушил первого министра — до сих пор неловко перед его псарней.  
— Как насчёт средств на расходы?  
Подземникус выложил на стол туго набитый замшевый кошель.  
— Эльфийское золото? — Майкрофт ухмыльнулся.  
Подземникус закряхтел, убрал кошель и вынул из кармана толстую пачку потёртых стодолларовых купюр, перевязанных зелёной ленточкой.  
— Верни это, человек Грегори, — приказал король, указывая на дротик. — Это моё любимое оружие.  
— У вас есть разрешение на ношение дротика? — осведомился я.  
— Король не нуждается в разрешении! — завопил Подземникус.  
— В таком случае верну, когда с этой историей будет покончено и вы возвратитесь в своё королевство.  
— А теперь доброй ночи, ваше величество. — Майкрофт кивнул Вилкинсу, и тот вежливо, но безжалостно оттеснил Подземникуса к дверям. — Грег, надеюсь, теперь, когда Подземная Британия под угрозой, ты умеришь свои вольнолюбивые порывы?  
Я непременно бы ушёл, но мне нестерпимо захотелось взглянуть на Деменцию Тременс. Поэтому я остался.  
***  
— Доброе утро, инспектор.  
Я повернул голову, и мой взгляд встретился со немигающим взором Антеи.  
— О Господи! — пробормотал я, завернулся в простыню и повлёкся в ванную, стеная, как привидение.  
Пробуждения всегда даются мне нелегко, особенно в три часа утра.  
— Почему вы так рано? — крикнул я, стоя под душем.  
— Мистер Холмс велел доставить вас для встречи с Деменцией Тременс, — ответила Антея, непринуждённо вторгаясь в ванную.  
— Но зачем мне встречаться с ней?  
— Узнаете на месте.  
Антея подала мне сначала полотенце, а потом рубашку — одну из тех, что побывала в чемодане. Дротик пробил в ней сквозную дыру, и Вилкинс замаскировал её, вышив на груди котёнка, а на спине — мишень для дартса. Надеюсь, это было проявление его творческой фантазии, а не намёк. Тем не менее я надел пиджак на кевларовой подкладке — предпочитаю не полагаться на случай.  
К счастью, брюки не пострадали. Котёнок на причинном месте и мишень на заднице выглядели бы вызывающе, а я не могу позволить себе такого рода вызовы.  
— Прекрасно выглядите, инспектор, — сказала Антея механическим голосом. — Мистер Холмс просил вас взять с собой дротик.  
Не успела она договорить, как в ванную вошёл Вилкинс с дротиком в руках.  
Экипированный таким образом, я загрузился в блистающий полировкой и смердящий кокосом майкрофтомобиль, который помчал меня на встречу с Ослепительной Деми. На крыше была установлена ультрафиолетовая мигалка и инфразвуковая сирена. С дороги майкрофтомобиля бежало всё живое, так что через десять минут мы были у церкви святой Моники на Эджуор-роуд.  
— Что Ослепительная Деми забыла в церкви? — удивился я.  
Антея молча посмотрела на часы, а потом, схватив меня борцовским захватом за шею, в один миг выкинула на тротуар. Майкрофтомобиль тут же умчался, а я поднялся с земли и обернулся, высматривая кого-нибудь похожего на Ослепительную Деми.  
— Слава чертям! — вскричал кто-то, подбегая ко мне сзади. — Вас-то нам и нужно! Идёмте! Идёмте!  
Это был Подземникус Сто Шестнадцатый, одетый в изумрудно-зелёный бархатный редингот и цилиндр, сплетённый из ивовых веток.  
— Ваше величество, что вы здесь делаете?  
— Вы, должно быть, спутали меня с моим братом-королём, — засмеялся беловолосый великан. — Мы близнецы. Мой имя — Годфри-Без-Трона, и я сию минуту женюсь, если только вы согласитесь побыть подружкой невесты.  
— Свидетелем, вы хотите сказать?  
— Свидетель у нас уже есть. Идёмте же! Осталось всего три минуты, иначе всё будет незаконно!  
Годфри-Без-Трона втащил меня в церковь и повлёк к алтарю.  
— Вот тебе и подружка, дорогая Деменция! — воскликнул он.  
Я поглядел на Ослепительную Деми. Это была невысокая брюнетка с коротким пухлым туловищем. Лицом она смахивала на лягушку. Короткое платьице из мха и виноградной лозы почти не прикрывало толстеньких ляжек. В руках невеста держала букетик из терновника.  
В изумлении я перевёл взгляд на нетерпеливого жениха, потом — на свидетеля.  
— Ты как раз вовремя, — сказал Майкрофт. — Ещё немного, и этот достойный священно… в общем, служитель, отказался бы совершить таинство брака.  
На алтаре сидел ворон размером с добермана и смотрел на меня зловещим эдгар-аллан-потическим взглядом.  
— Приступай! — велела ему Деми.  
— Кар! — провозгласил ворон. — Кар! Кар!  
Годфри-Без-Трона зарыдал от счастья. Невеста смачно чихнула, вытерла нос рукавом и швырнула букет мне в физиономию.  
— Что за чёрт? — спросил я.  
— На, — сказала Ослепительная Деми и сунула мне в руку мокрую гальку, взамен забрав дротик.  
Майкрофт улыбался, как лунатик.  
Счастливая пара выбежала из церкви, ворон ещё раз каркнул и устремился за ними, а мы с Майкрофтом остались перед алтарём.  
— Майкрофт, что произошло? — спросил я. — Разве ты не должен был найти Досаду Короля?  
— Я должен был помочь этой восхитительной женщине выйти замуж, — пролепетал Майкрофт, безумно вращая глазами. — Что это — соверен?  
Он выхватил камень из моей руки.  
— Дай его мне! Я буду носить его на цепочке в память о ней — о Той Женщине, самой желанной, самой восхитительной…  
Я размахнулся и врезал ему терновым букетом по уху. Майкрофт замолчал.  
— Что такое? — пробормотал он, оглядевшись. — Что… Где мы? Что ты здесь делаешь, Грег?  
— Ты велел мне явиться сюда, захватив дротик. Мы только что помогли пожениться Ослепительной Деми и Годфри-Без-Трона, брату-близнецу короля Подземникуса.  
Майкрофт посмотрел на гальку, которую сжимал в руке, и швырнул её на пол.  
— Ах я, болван! — сказал он. — Она же меня околдовала! Теперь Деми сделает Годфри королём и будет править Темляндией вечно! Но как она хороша, не правда ли?  
— Она вылитая жаба, Майкрофт! — воскликнул я. — Страшная, как перспективы мировой экономики. А ты даже не любишь женщин! И зачем ты велел мне принести дротик?  
— Чары. — Майкрофт закрыл глаза. — Чары, колдовство. Ну-ка, стукни меня ещё раз этим букетом.  
Я с наслаждением исполнил просьбу.  
— Ну конечно! — воскликнул Майкрофт. — Волшебное зеркало короля говорило, что он носил Досаду с собой. Так оно и было. Деми превратила камень в набалдашник на дротике Подземникуса, а я сам велел тебе принести его.  
— Что же нам делать? — спросил я.  
— Остаётся только одно. — Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул. — Биться об заклад.  
***  
— Больше всего на свете эльфы любят две вещи: плясать и биться об заклад, — просвещал меня Майкрофт, когда мы в майкрофтомобиле мчались по направлению к Брайени-лодж, где, по данным МИ-5, обосновались молодожёны.  
— И мучить людей, — вставила Антея.  
— Мучить людей для эльфов не развлечение, это образ жизни. Подземникус и его брат Годфри не отличаются богатым воображением, но если королевой Подземной Британии станет Деменция, жизнь людей наверху превратится в ад. Поэтому мы должны вернуть Досаду любой ценой.  
— Какой любой? — уточнил я. — Чтобы биться об заклад, нужен заклад. Что ты намереваешься поставить на кон?  
— Тебя, конечно, — ответил Майкрофт невозмутимо.  
Тревожный звоночек моего подсознания превратился в оглушительную сирену — подходящий момент, чтобы срочно заняться поисками бомбоубежища. Но я, беззаботный олух, пропустил сигнал мимо ушей.  
Ослепительная Деми и Годфри-Без-Трона превосходно устроились в заброшенном доме. Его крыша провалилась, лестницы никуда не вели, в окнах не было стёкол, а в проёмах — дверей.  
Годфри в своём зелёном сюртуке сидел на куче битого кирпича и играл в «Энгри Бёрдс» на смартфоне. Ослепительная Деми валялась на продавленном диване и почёсывала живот тупым концом дротика. Стоило нам войти, как она уставилась своими выпученными глазами на Майкрофта, и я почувствовал, как он поплыл. Прежде чем его губы успели сложиться в идиотскую улыбку, я ударил его терновым букетом в ухо.  
— Гм! — сказал Майкрофт, приходя в себя. — Рад приветствовать господина Годфри-Без-Трона.  
— Ты говоришь с будущим королём, человек! — предупредил великан, осердясь не хуже своих птичек.  
— Прошу прощения, ваше будущее величество. — Майкрофт склонил голову. Спину он держал неестественно прямо, словно палку проглотил.  
— Так-то лучше. Что тебе нужно?  
— Я пришёл держать пари с вашей супругой, Ослепительной Деменцией Тременс.  
— Какое пари ты мне предлагаешь, человек? — проквакала Ослепительная Деми.  
Зрачки Майкрофта снова расфокусировались, и вновь я применил благодатный терновник. Давно я не получал такого удовольствия от жизни. Мне следовало быть благодарным Ослепительной Деми хотя бы за это. Майкрофт потрогал исцарапанное ухо, поморщился и протянул Деми большое зелёное яблоко.  
— Держу пари, что сумею сбить это яблоко с головы этого человека за пятьдесят шагов дротиком, который ты держишь в руке.  
Я врезал Майкрофту букетом.  
— Со мной всё в порядке! — возмутился он.  
— А со мной нет, — процедил я. — Ты даже в мусорную корзину с трёх шагов попасть не можешь. Уборщица сказала, что если ты ещё раз бросишь гондон на пол, она набьёт его С-4 и пошлёт тебе по почте.  
Ослепительная Деми гнусно захихикала.  
— Я согласна, — сказала она.  
— Если я выиграю, то получу дротик.  
— А если проиграешь?  
— Тогда я лишусь своего приятеля.  
— Смерть, смерть! — Деми и Годфри захлопали в ладоши и уселись рядышком на диване.  
— Ты не убьёшь меня, — сказал я холодно. — Я сам тебя убью.  
— Ни в коем случае не шевелись. — Майкрофт установил яблоко на моей голове, отошёл на пятьдесят шагов и метнул дротик.  
Сначала чёртова палка отклонилась от цели на добрый фут, но потом каким-то чудом повернула и полетела мне прямо в голову. Я оцепенел. Мой череп завибрировал в предчувствии момента, когда дротик расколет его, как яйцо.  
Чпок!  
Ошмётки яблока посыпались мне на плечи. Я слизнул капли яблочного сока с губ и вытер лицо носовым платком. Из сада через окно заглянула Антея, подмигнула мне и исчезла.  
— Я выиграл, — сказал Майкрофт, подошёл и наклонился, чтобы взять дротик.  
Я закрывал его от Ослепительной Деми и Годфри-Так-И-Оставшегося-Без-Трона, так что они не могли видеть, как Майкрофт вновь подменил свой самонаводящийся дротик, точную копию оружия Подземникуса, спрятав его в потайном кармане пальто.  
— Ты выиграл, — подтвердила Ослепительная Деми, вставая с дивана и потягиваясь, так что платьице из лозы натянулось на её пухлых окорочках и облепило плоскую грудь. — Но ты же не откажешь девушке в маленьком подарочке? Иди-ка сюда, сладкий.  
Майкрофт заморгал и медленно двинулся к ней, точно зомби.  
— Ты выиграл свой дротик, вот и забирай его. А мне отдай украшение — эту вот сосновую шишку. А я тебя за это поцелую. — И Деми прижалась ко рту Майкрофта своими толстыми губами.  
От удара терновый букет разлетелся на мелкие щепочки. Майкрофт взвизгнул, держась за окровавленную щёку, а Деми пронзительно заверещала и завертелась как волчок. Крик её перешёл в кваканье, а сама она, вращаясь, становилась всё меньше и меньше, всё зеленее и зеленее, пока не превратилась в самую обыкновенную лягушку.  
— Вот тебе и раз! — сказал Годфри, сдвигая цилиндр на затылок. — Я теперь не только Годфри-Без-Трона, но Годфри-Без-Жены.  
Лягушка печально квакнула и одним прыжком скрылась в зарослях сорняков, проросших сквозь пол.  
Майкрофт отошёл в угол и согнулся. Его тошнило.  
***  
— Я бесконечно вам обязан! — воскликнул король Подземникус, схватив дротик с сосновой шишкой. — Подумать только, Досада Короля всегда была здесь! Подумать только, Ослепительная Деми была лягушкой! Мне теперь ничто не грозит. Как мне вас отблагодарить?  
Он снял с пальца изумрудное кольцо и протянул его Майкрофту.  
— У вашего величества есть нечто более ценное для меня, — сказал Майкрофт, бросая на меня кислый взгляд.  
— Вам стоит только назвать!  
— Этот букетик.  
Подземникус посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
— Разумеется, если вам угодно.  
Он отцепил букетик от плаща и протянул его Майкрофту.  
— Отдайте его моему другу.  
Майкрофт поклонился и вышел из комнаты.  
— Что с ним такое? — спросил Подземникус.  
— Он так и не познал женской любви, — ответил я, печально покачивая головой. — А ведь был так близок. Какая досада!  
***  
Вот рассказ о том, как Подземная Британия едва не досталась Ослепительной Деми и как Майкрофт едва не стал жертвой её ослепляющего воздействия.  
Майкрофт довольно едко отзывался о браке Джона Уотсона с суперагентессой, всадившей Шерлоку пулю в лоб, но в последнее время я не слышал его высказываний на этот счёт. И когда он бросает взгляд на букетик терновника, который стоит на тумбочке возле нашей кровати, то неизменная гримаса на его лице свидетельствует, что он вспоминает о Той Женщине. О Той Самой, чёрт бы её побрал.


End file.
